marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
New York, USA (616)
New York City) *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (in Adirondack Mountains) *The Facility |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = New York is a state in the Mid-Atlantic and Northeastern regions of the Category:USA 616 United States and is the nation's third most populous. The state is bordered by Category:New Jersey 616 New Jersey and Category:Pennsylvania 616 Pennsylvania to the south, and Category:Connecticut 616 Connecticut, Category:Massachusetts 616 Massachusetts and category:Vermont 616 Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border with Category:Rhode Island 616 Rhode Island east of Category:Long Island 616 Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of category:Ontario 616 Ontario to the west, and category:Quebec 616 Quebec to the north. New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from Category:New York City 616 New York City. Category:New York City 616 New York City, which is geographically the largest city in the state and most populous in the Category:USA 616 United States, is known for its history as a gateway for immigration to the Category:USA 616 United States and its status as a financial, cultural, transportation, and manufacturing center. According to the U.S. Department of Commerce, it is also a destination of choice for many foreign visitors. Both state and city were named for the 17th century Duke of York, James Stuart, future James II and VII of Category:England 616 England and Category:Scotland 616 Scotland. New York was inhabited by the Algonquin, Iroquois, and Lenape Native American groups at the time Dutch and French nationals moved into the region in the early 17th century. First claimed by Henry Hudson in 1609, the region came to have Dutch forts at Fort Orange, near the site of the present-day capital of Albany, New York (616) Albany in 1614, and was colonized by the Dutch in 1624 at both Albany, New York (616) Albany and Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan; it later fell to British annexation in 1664. The borders of the British colony, the Province of New York, were roughly similar to those of the present-day state. About one third of all of the battles of the Revolutionary War took place in New York. New York became an independent state on July 9, 1776 and enacted its constitution in 1777. The state ratified the United States Constitution on July 26, 1788 to become the 11th state. (source Wikipedia:State of new york Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #577 (2009) The Punisher crashes a mobsters meeting. Amazing Spider-Man #624 (2010) Several miles up category:New York City 616 New York City, the Hudson river. Amazing Spider-Man #635 (2010) Kravinoff Estate Amazing Spider-Man #636 (2010) Kravinoff Estate. Amazing Spider-Man #637 (2010) Kravinoff Estate. Amazing Spider-Man #642 (2010) Abandoned Kravinoff Estate. Amazing Spider-Man #644 (2010) Kravinoff Mansion Amazing Spider-Man #645 (2010) Kravinoff Mansion Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat #01 (2010) Kravinoff Mansion Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat #02 (2010) Kravinoff Mansion Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat #03 (2010) Kravinoff Mansion Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat #04 (2010) Kravinoff Mansion Avengers Academy Avengers Academy #014.1 Captain America Captain America #607 (2010) Civil War Civil War: Front Line #02 (2006) Moto, New York. Firestar is interviewed by Sally Floyd. She decides to leave her superhero activity. Daredevil Daredevil #093 (2007) Upstate. Matt wanders on a country road. Dark Reign Dark Reign: Hawkeye #05 (2010) Upstate New York. w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye escapes the PTSF HQ and has an aerial fight. He ultimately kills his father.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_5 Hulk Fall of the Hulks: Alpha #01 (2010) The Intelligencia infiltrates Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.'s premises. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 46px; height: 184px;" } Iron Man: Legacy Iron Man: Legacy #02 (2010) Stark Industries, New York w:c:marvel:Iron Man: Legacy Vol 1 2 Iron Man: Legacy #03 (2010) Stark Industries, New York w:c:marvel:Iron Man: Legacy Vol 1 3 Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #032 (2010) Mighty Avengers #033 (2010) New X-Men New X-Men #035 (2007) New York/Vermont border. New X-Men #036 (2007) Nova Nova #031 (2010) Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.: Barbecue celebrating the victory over the Skrulls. Darkhawk thinks he could be a better hero.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Nova_Vol_4_31 Nova #036 (2010) Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Realm of Kings Realm of Kings #01 (2010) Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.:Quasar arrives.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Realm_of_Kings_Vol_1_1 S.W.O.R.D. S.W.O.R.D. #02 (2010) Jazinda is apprehended. World War Hulk World War Hulk #05 (2007) World War Hulk: Gamma Corps World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #02 (2007) X-23: Target X X-23: Target X #06 (2007) Category:USA 616 US/Category:Canada 616 Canadian Border. w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616) Logan sets a fire in the woods. w:c:marvel:Laura Kinney (Earth-616) X-23 attacks him. w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616) Logan can finally calm her. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. and w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Captain America arrive to take her down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-23:_Target_X_Vol_1_6 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } X-Factor X-Factor #204 (2010) X-Factor #205 (2010) X-Men: Hellbound X-Men: Hellbound #01 (2010) X-Men: Second Coming X-Men: Second Coming #01 (2010) New Rochelle Rochester Syracuse Yonkers more... |initiativeTeam = The Mighty Avengers }} }} Category:New York 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05